Keeping Secrets
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: After being dared to do an extreme stunt, Jake breaks his ankle. He also remembers that his mom told him not do to such an action. Jake decides to take the risk of not getting a cast. How long can Jake keep the secret from his mom? Finished!
1. The New York Times

Chapter 1 – The New York Times

Comments from the author: Well, here's the first chapter of my sixth fan fic. I hope you'll enjoy this one. This story came from out of the blue, when I was bored. Even though this story just came out of the blue, it doesn't mean that it won't be a good story… I hope… Anyway, here's your first chapter. Sorry, this might be a short one.

It was ten o' clock in the morning and Jake was in the living room, watching TV. His mom was reading the newspaper. His dad was at work and Haley was in ballet practice.

Jake was watching Shaniqua Chulavista live on TV. His mom gasped. Jake lowered the volume and asked his mom why she suddenly gasped.

"I just read in the New York Times that someone at the skate park got seriously injured because he tried to do an extreme stunt." His mom said. "Man, that would've been cool if he did it." Jake said, not paying attention to the boy's injury.

"Jake, just to be safe, I want to tell you to not do any extreme stunts while at the skate park." His mom informed him. Jake sighed. "Okay mom." He said.

"Well, I'll be off to the skate park. I got to meet Trixie and Spud." Jake said. "Okay, just be careful and remember what I told you." His mom said.

He sighed, feeling like a complete baby. "Yeah mom. I'll remember." Jake said, grabbing his skateboard and helmet.


	2. Dared

Chapter 2 – Dared

Comments from the author: Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry for the short first chapter. Anyways, I hope you read and enjoy. Please review. No flames allowed, only constructive criticism and nice reviews. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

Jake then headed off to the skate park to meet Trixie and Spud. He tried his best not to pay attention to what his mom said. 'Puh-lease. Extreme sports are my thing.' Jake said to himself.

When he got there, he met Trixie and Spud. "Hey guys." He greeted. "Hey Jakey." Trixie said. "Hey bro." Spud said. The three then went skateboarding on the half pipe.

"Hey, did you read the New York Times?" Jake asked, when he got up on the ramp. "Nah, Trixie doesn't do the news." Trixie said. "I'm with Trix." Spud said.

"I don't read the news either, but my mom told me that I shouldn't do any 'extreme' stunts because she read on the news today that some guy was doing an extreme stunt and got seriously injured." Jake said, while going down the ramp.

"Oh yeah, he's some guy that lives next door to me." Trixie said. Jake didn't take notice that the same person who was on the news was Trixie's next-door neighbor.

Suddenly, a boy about Jake, Trixie, and Spud's age was going down the ramp of the half pipe that the three were on. It was Brad, their classmate from Millard Fillmore Middle School. Brad knocked Jake off his skateboard, not caring one bit at all. Jake growled at him, almost about transform into a dragon.

He then calmed down once the three were up the ramp again. "Oh, did the poor little kiddies get startled by me?" Brad mocked. The three frowned at him.

"Hey bro, that wasn't nice. You just stole the half pipe that we were occupying." Spud pointed out. "Oh you mean this?" Brad asked, pointing to the half pipe. "Well, too bad. It's mine to use so I can practice doing the extreme stunt that a guy did." Brad said.

"What, since when do _you_ read the New York Times?" Jake said, trying to mock Brad. "What? Me? Read the news? Ha, my mom just _tells_ me the news." Brad said.

"Well, practicing or not, you better share the half pipe with us or else you'll be in a lifetime of trouble." Trixie said. "Your on. I dare Jake here to do an extreme stunt tomorrow after school." Brad said.

"If he wins, then you get the half pipe all to yourselves." He said. The three whooped with joy. "But, if _I _win, then I keep the half pipe to myself and my friends." Brad continued. The three then stopped cheering.

"Your on." Jake growled. Brad then got off the half pipe. "Here, you can have the half pipe for now. You'll need it once _I_ win." Brad snickered. He left along with his other friends.

Jake started getting competitive. "Yo, Brad is going down." Jake growled. "Jakey, calm down. You don't really have to do this." Trixie said, trying her best to comfort Jake.

"Trust me, guys. I know what I'm doing." Jake said. "I'll beat Brad's sorry butt any day." He said. Jake then calmed down and went back to skateboard with his friends.


	3. The Competition

Chapter 3 – The Competition

Comments from the author: Here's the third chapter, ladies and gentlemen. This comes the plot. Early, I know. I hope you all don't mind this. Anyway, here comes the plot, the third chapter…

At five thirty in the afternoon, the three split up and went home. Jake was still upset about Brad. He forgot all about what his mom told him and decided to challenge Brad.

After dinner that night, Jake went to bed. He was hoping that tomorrow would come so he could beat Brad and get it over with.

After school the next day…

Jake and his friends left the doors of Millard Fillmore Middle School. Jake then got out his skateboard and helmet and the three headed off to the skate park.

When they arrived, they saw Brad on the half pipe. He spotted Jake and his friends. "Just about time." Brad snickered. Jake then got competitive again.

"So, remember the dare?" Brad asked. "Duh." Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, then the competition is on." Brad said. He started first, and pushed Jake away to start his trick. After doing his perfect stunt, he glared at Jake. He was trying to show off and Jake noticed.

"Your turn, Jake." Brad said. Jake got on his skateboard, but Brad pushed him off the ramp. Luckily, he maintained his balance. When Jake got back to the other side of the half pipe, Brad tripped Jake over, making him fly off his skateboard.

"Whoa!" he cried. He then landed on the ground, groaning. Jake struggled to get up, but fell back to the ground. 'Oh no! My ankle's broken.' He said. Jake was in so much pain.

"Ha, I guess that makes me the winner." Brad said. "I guess that means that I get to keep the half pipe to myself and my friends." He said. Jake still struggled to get up.

"You're a cheater, Brad! You tripped me off and now my ankle is broken!" Jake said. He frowned at him, still trying to get up. Trixie and Spud helped him up, away from the half pipe. Brad just snickered and he went on skateboarding with his friends.

"Jakey, I told you that you didn't have to do this." Trixie said, holding Jake up. Spud was also holding Jake on the other side. "Yeah, I guess I underestimated him. He cheated." Jake said. He was really mad at Brad, for cheating and hurting him.

"Well, we better get you to the hospital." Trixie said. "No!" Jake said, afterwards. "If I have a cast on my ankle, then my mom will find out that I got hurt." He said, worried. Jake had broken his mom's rule and his ankle.

"But your ankle is broken. You'll be in more pain!" Spud said, almost letting go of Jake. "That's a risk I have to take, Spud." Jake said. "My mom must never know." He continued. "Besides, I can get healed in a matter of two to three weeks." Jake said.

"Are you sure about this, Jake?" Trixie asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tell nobody about my broken ankle." Jake replied. Trixie and Spud exchanged a glance and kept holding on to Jake as they went to his house.


	4. Hiding the Pain

Chapter 4 – Hiding the Pain

Comments from the author: None for now… Just to say that here's the fourth chapter.

When the three arrived at Jake's house, Jake told Trixie and Spud that he'll take care of himself. He thanked the two and went inside his house, holding his skateboard.

"Hey Jake. You're just in time. Dinner is ready." His mom greeted. Jake went to the kitchen and sat on a chair, sighing. "So what happened today?" his mom asked. "Well…" Jake started to say.

FLASHBACK 

"Whoa!" he cried. He then landed on the ground, groaning. Jake struggled to get up, but fell back to the ground. 'Oh no! My ankle's broken.' He said. Jake was in so much pain.

"Ha, I guess that makes me the winner." Brad said. "I guess that means that I get to keep the half pipe to myself and my friends." He said. Jake still struggled to get up.

"You're a cheater, Brad! You tripped me off and now my ankle is broken!" Jake said. He frowned at him, still trying to get up. Trixie and Spud helped him up, away from the half pipe. Brad just snickered and he went on skateboarding with his friends.

END FLASHBACK 

"Nothing much." Jake continued, moving his food around with his fork. "Alright." His mom said. Haley suspected something bad happened to Jake, but what? She thought. Haley shrugged and went back to eating.

After dinner, Jake was limping up the stairs. Fortunately, nobody saw. When Jake arrived at his room, he immediately went for his bed. While limping to his bed, he tripped.

Jake struggled to get up. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Jake, are you alright?" His mom asked, concerned. His mom opened the door. By that time, Jake was just in his bed.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. I just tripped." Jake replied. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jake's mom asked. "Yes mom." Jake said. "Okay. You just get ready for bed. School's tomorrow, remember?" His mom asked. "Yeah, I'll get going." Jake said, getting up.

'Ouch.' He thought. His mom left the room and Jake went to getting ready.

After getting ready, Jake went to bed and fell asleep instantly.


	5. School Troubles

Chapter 5 – School Troubles

Comments from the author: Well, sorry fro not updating in a while, but I started two new stories that I would like to mention about. One was to told to me by Fudogg called, "Ski Trip Jake's POV." I _was_ working on it last month, but decided not to. I guess that Fudogg seem to have seen my review from a story that I reviewed. Anyway, the other story that I added was "Raffi meets Jake Long." It's a story based on my weirdest dream and Raffi is my nickname, just to note you. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the fifth chapter…

It was early in the morning and Jake got ready for school that day. He was struggling since his ankle was broken. Jake would never forget how Brad caused his pain.

After getting ready, Jake ate breakfast then walked. He pretended that he was going to ride his skateboard but walked the entire way. Jake tried his best not to limp on the way.

Since Jake decided to walk, it took him more time. Fortunately, he wasn't late, so Jake went to his locker and got out his science book. Science was Jake's class after mythology class…

After school…

Jake, Trixie, and Spud left out the doors of Millard Fillmore Middle School. As the three headed down the steps, Brad tripped Jake and he fell.

Jake got upset and struggled to get up. Trixie and Spud helped him up. It was another cruel way that Brad told Jake that he lost. 'It's all because he cheated.' Jake said to himself, thinking about what had happened the other day.

Brad snickered and left the three. He went off to the half-pipe to skateboard wit his friends.

"Man, I'll show him what I can do." Jake said. "C'mon. You've been hiding this for just a day and you're already having trouble." Trixie said.

"Yeah, I think we should really bring you to the hospital so you can get a cast." Spud agreed. "Spud, I already told you. It's a risk that I have to take." Jake said, holding on to a pole.

"I have to go to grandpa's shop now. See you guys!" Jake said, heading off.


	6. Too Much Tripping

Chapter 6 – Too Much Tripping

Comments from the author: Well, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been pretty busy with Ski Trip Jake's POV which is now done. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter and thanks for the reviews.

Jake was then walking home, holding his skateboard since he brought it earlier in the morning.

When Jake finally got to the shop, his grandpa was standing there. "You are late, Jake." He said. "Yeah I'm sorry. It's just this uh, oh never mind." Jake stammered.

"No more talking! We must start training." Grandpa said. Jake sighed. "Okay Gramps." He said. "Whoa!" He said. He tripped again. He laughed nervously.

Jake and Grandpa were on the rooftop. Both of them were in dragon form. "Today, we will practice flying." Grandpa said. Jake nodded.

He was about to take off, but tripped again. Grandpa started getting suspicious on why Jake kept tripping and falling. He then started to lose focus on it after Jake finally took off.

"Excellent work young one." Grandpa said. "Thanks Gramps." Jake said, morphing back to a human. "Alright, give it up for Jake." Fu Dog said, giving him a high five. "Whoa!" He said, after Fu had given him a high five. Jake got up and chuckled nervously.

Now Grandpa was getting the feeling that something was wrong. He shrugged and they went back outside.

It was already evening, so Jake headed home. When he got there, he immediately went up to his room lying on his bed. He was really exhausted after that day.

Jake was so tired, that he fell asleep right away. He was sleeping until…

"Jake! Dinner's ready!" His mom called out. Jake got up, going downstairs. He looked at the clock. It was eight o' clock. Since he got home at six, he knew that he had been sleeping for two hours.

"Coming mom!" Jake called out. He went down the stairs but fell _again_. "Ow! Off! Whoa!" He said, while falling off the stairs. When he finally reached the end of the stairs, he got up.

His mom immediately approached him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Jake rubbed his head. "Yeah mom. I'm fine." He replied. Jake then headed to the dining room, but tripped. "I'm okay." He said.

When Jake finally reached the dining table, they all had dinner. His mom then got really puzzled on why he tripped two times.


	7. Suspicious

Chapter 7 – Suspicious

Comments from the author: Well, here's the seventh chapter for everyone. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. But first, I need your opinion (especially yours, AmericanDragonFan). I seem to know what happens in the American Dragon Jake Long episode, "The Hunted." I'm now thinking if I should do the Hunted on Jake's POV. Should I do it or not? I am asking this because AmericanDragonFan thought up of the idea on it first, but on Rose's POV. I will wait for five reviews saying yes or no… Anyway, here's the seventh chapter.

The next day, Jake was on his way to school. He was carrying his skateboard again, but he wasn't riding it. His mom watched him walk. She got suspicious on why he wasn't riding it.

She turned around. "Do you have any clue on why Jake isn't riding his skateboard?" She asked Grandpa. "Maybe after he kept tripping during training yesterday." Grandpa said.

"That's awkward because he also tripped two times last night before dinner. He tripped off the stairs and on his way to the dinner table." She brought up.

"I think Jake is hiding something." Grandpa said. Jake's mom considered this and thought hard on what he might be hiding. "I'll talk to him after school." She said. Grandpa nodded and headed for the shop.

Meanwhile at school, Jake was in mythology class with Trixie and Spud. "So, did your parents find out yet?" Trixie asked. "No, not yet." Jake said. "Yeah, maybe your mom will ground you for life if they find out." Spud said.

Jake nodded and stopped talking for the risk of not getting detention from Professor Rotwood.

After school that day, Jake headed off to his Grandpa's shop. When he got there, he saw his mom on the couch with Grandpa and Fu Dog next to her. "Uh, mom. What are you doing here?" Jake asked, scratching his head. "Um, Jake. Your Grandpa and I were just wondering about your number of times you tripped yesterday." She replied.

Jake gulped. 'Oh no, they might know.' He thought to himself. "Uh, I guess I was just clumsy." He said. "Jake, are you sure nothing's wrong?" his mom asked. "Nothing's wrong mom. I'm okay." Jake said.

"Alright, I'll see you later after training." Jake's mom replied, walking out of the shop. 'Phew.' Jake thought.


	8. The Truth By Default

Chapter 8 – The Truth By Default

Comments from the author: Well, I was going to do a different way on how Jake's little secret will be discovered, but I read my reviews today and got a really good idea on a truth potion. I really like the idea, so I'll use it. Thanks, CelloSolo2007. Great idea.

After training that day, Jake went home and worked on his homework. His mom was on the phone with Grandpa in the living room. "So, do you think there's another way we can make him blurt out the truth?" She asked. "Hmm, besides just talking to him, maybe a truth potion might do." Grandpa replied.

"That's a great idea." She said. "I will tell Fu to make some today and tomorrow, you can find a way to give it to Jake without knowing." Grandpa said. "Thank you. I'm just so worried about Jake. Well, bye." She thanked, hanging up.

'Now I can really find out what Jake is up to.' She thought. Within two hours, Jake finished his homework and it was time for dinner.

The next day…

Fu Dog secretly gave Jake's mom the truth potion. "Remember, this truth potion only lasts for one hour." Fu Dog said, and left the house. "Who was that, mom?" Jake asked. "Oh, no one." She replied. "Hang on a second, I'll get you some milk." She said.

She thought that she'll Jake a glass of milk and then pour the potion in it. She did so and when she did it, no color was shown. It was just the same color that milk would be. "Here, Jake." She said, handing her the glass.

He took a sip. "Thanks mom." He said, clearly drinking the entire glass. After he had finished breakfast, his mom motioned him to sit down on the couch. Jake sat down. 'It's time to ask him.' She thought, sitting down next to Jake.

"Jake, are you sure there's nothing wrong going on with you?" She asked. "Wrong? Oh, there's something wrong." He started. "First, this guy at school dared me to do an extreme stunt on the skate park and I took the dare. When it was my turn to do it, what did he do? He cheated and he tripped me off and then I broke my ankle. So all I did, was hide it from people for days past and nothing's right." He blurted out.

He then realized that he blurted out the truth to his mom. Jake covered his mouth. 'Uh oh.' He thought.


	9. His Mom's Reaction

Chapter 9 – His Mom's Reaction

Comments from the author: Well, sorry to leave you hanging from the last chapter, but here's how his mom will react. Anyway, here we go… This is one chapter to the last. Short, huh?

"Jake, why didn't you tell me all of this?" She asked, even more concern than before. Jake was just covering his mouth, trying not to blurt out the reason. His mom took his hand out of his mouth and motioned him to calm down.

He sighed. "Well, I guess I just thought you'd be mad after I disobeyed you." Jake replied. "Jake, I may be mad, but keeping a secret from your mom is even more disappointing." His mom stated. 'It is?' he thought

"So, am I grounded?" He asked. "No, but next time, when something goes wrong, then don't be afraid to talk to me or your father." She replied. Jake sighed, feeling better. He felt relieved after telling his mom the truth, feeling no guilt inside him.

"Thanks mom." Jake said. "I got to get to school now." He said. "Whoa!" He said, after tripping down the stairs. "I'm okay." He said. His mom told him that they would go to the hospital and get him a cast, excusing him from school for the day.

Meanwhile at school, Trixie and Spud were pondering on why Jake didn't show up for school that day. "Maybe his mom found out the truth." Spud suggested. "Maybe… I sure hope Jakey isn't in trouble." Trixie said, Spud nodded.

"I'm surprised. Where _is_ Mr. Long today?" Professor Rotwood asked, interrupting their conversation. "We don't know." They both replied in unison. He turned around and continued class.

Trixie and Spud were still concerned about Jake's absence. Little did they know that Jake was in the hospital getting his cast and that he wasn't in trouble?

Later that day, the three were on the phone together. "So, did you get in trouble?" Trixie asked. "Surprisingly, no." Jake replied. "Why were you gone today, anyway?" Spud asked.

"Well, since my mom found out, she brought me to the hospital and got me a cast." Jake replied. "C'mon, guys. It's just for a month and then I go out again." He said, trying not to make his friends concerned.

"So, your mom excused you from school?" Trixie asked. "Frankly, yes, but I still do homework at home. I just don't need to go to school until I get better." He replied. "Man, are you lucky!" Spud said.

"So, do you want us to come and visit you at your house?" Trixie asked. "Be my guest." Jake replied. "Just, not with so much questions." He added. Trixie and Spud smiled and hung up. Jake did so too.

Within minutes, Trixie and Spud were at the door to see Jake. His mom welcomed them and told them where Jake was. The two opened the door. "Hey Jakey." Trixie greeted. "Hey bro." Spud said.

The rest of the day was just talking endlessly. Jake sure learned a lesson about this and felt a little happy that he didn't have to go to school for a month.


	10. Better at Last

Chapter 10 – Better at Last

Comments from the author: Well, didn't the last chapter teach you a lesson or give you moral? Ha, too much education today… Anyway, this is the last chapter. An author's note will be up the next day. Enjoy this happy ending as you speak…

A month after, Jake no longer had his cast and he could finally walk again. He was back in school, but he was happy he could finally walk and ride his skateboard again.

"Hey, look who's feeling better." Brad mocked. It's been months since the dare. "Oh, I can take you on." Jake said.

"Jake, don't do this. You might break your ankle again." Trixie said. "It's okay, Trixie. I can handle one more month cooped in my room." Jake said.

He knew that he had to do it. "Hey Brad, face you again?" Jake asked. "Oh this should be easy." Brad said. Jake and Brad were on the half pipe. "And this time, I go first." Jake said.

He pushed Brad behind. He spent the next few minutes doing a perfect stunt. Brad crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. Watch this." He said, pushing Jake aside.

As Brad went down, Trixie and Spud tripped him. "Hey, that wasn't fair. You cheated." He said. "Oh, like you did to me a month ago?" Jake said. "I guess you got a taste of your own medicine." He said, walking away.

"Way to go, bro. You did it!" Spud said. The three exchanged a high five and headed to school.

Jake smiled. He finally beat Brad at his own game…

**A/N**: -struggles on an ending- Uh, and the sun comes out and then the birds sing and they all lived happily ever after in happy land. The end.

Just kidding, I know an ending. It just might not be good, though…

So after Brad got defeated, Jake and his friends went to school and now the dare and Jake's guilt was long gone.

♥ The End ♥

I know, the ending is not good, but you get the point…


End file.
